onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
You Know I Love You, Don't You
"You Know I Love You, Don't You" is the eleventh episode of the seventh season of One Tree Hill and the 141st produced episode of the series. It was broadcast on November 30, 2009. Nathan and Haley's careers bring about a tough decision for the family, and Julian divulges a secret to Alex that leads to a confrontation with Brooke. Meanwhile, Clay tries to resuscitate his career as an agent, and Jamie learns the truth about Skills' new job. And a fresh-from-jail Millie finds an unlikely supporter in Victoria. Sypnosis Victoria bails Millicent out of jail the morning after her arrest and tells her to get herself together before she shows herself again. But Victoria is doubtful that Millicent has learned her lesson and proceeds to keep an eye on her and she is proved correct when Millicent steals a dress from Brooke's new collection to give to her model friend Makenna is exchange for a packet of blow. Mouth is distraught at the change in Millicent and they break up. Clay tries in vain to hold onto his one client but it is not to be and so he packs up his apartment much to Quinn's dismay. Nathan is told by his agents that he won't play NBA this season and his only option is to play in Spain and be ready for the next season but this move coincides with Haley's planned record tour of the US. Skills records a video with the help of Jamie for a new job in L.A. Elsewhere, Julian mistakenly tells Alex that Brooke cannot have children which further deepens the rift between Brooke and Julian after Alex tries in her own way to help Brooke. Despondent after being told to stay away from Julian Alex slits her wrists in the bath and leaves Julian a voice-mail telling him she won't bother him anymore. Memorable Quotes :"I love you and deep down inside, I know you love me too." ::Alex Dupre to Julian Baker :"So, I was thinking about taking some time off from, well...doing nothing; how'd you like to spend some quality time with your boyfriend?" :"I can't." :"Oh, come on!" :"No, really.. I need to go talk to Millicent. I am so pissed at her, so pissed that..." :"That you're going to go over there and check that she's okay?" :"Yeah." :"Love my girl. Hey. I don't need kids to make me happy. I just need you, Brooke Davis." :"What did I do to deserve you?" ::Julian Baker and Brooke Davis :"Zero may not be a size, but right now it's your IQ." ::Victoria Davis to Millicent Huxtable :"How dare you profit from this. You had everyone believing my Jimmy was a murderer. I had to bury him alone and ashamed. And you have the nerve to talk about forgiveness. I just came here to tell you that you will never find forgiveness from me. Never." ::Mary Edwards to Dan Scott Voice-over Music *"Sweet Disposition" - The Temper Trap *"Jump For It" - Jesse Johnson *"Maybe" - Bethany Joy Galeotti of Everly *"Odds Of Being Alone" - Trent Dabbs & Amy Stroup *"Burn It Down" - Color of Clouds *"Rock" - Lexicon *"Stars" - Barcelona *"Hair Of The Dog" - Nazareth *"Trace Of You" - Peter Bradley Adams *"Good Times" - Susie Suh *"Your Love Is A Song" - Switchfoot This episode's title originated from the song You Know I Love You Don't You, originally sung by Howard Jones. Trivia Episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Julian Baker Category:Episodes featuring Clayton Evans Category:Episodes featuring Quinn James Category:Episodes featuring Jamie Scott Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Skills Taylor Category:Episodes featuring Millicent Huxtable Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Rachel Gatina Category:Episodes featuring Lauren Category:Episodes featuring Alex Dupre Category:Episodes featuring Miranda Stone Category:Episodes featuring Victoria Davis Category:Episodes featuring Fergie Thompson Category:Episodes featuring Junk Moretti Category:Episodes featuring Mary Edwards Category:Episodes featuring Chuck Scolnik Category:Episodes featuring Kelly Category:Episodes featuring Makenna Gage Category:Episodes featuring Ken Arthur Category:Episodes featuring Toby